


Love is in the Air

by venvephe



Series: The Snowglobe Series [9]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Businessman Harry, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venvephe/pseuds/venvephe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a list - a guide - on air travel for businessmen and women whose careers involve frequent trips abroad; the very first item on the list should read, “Don’t fall in love with your flight attendant.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on tumblr, for an AU where Harry is a businessman that frequently travels and Eggsy works as a flight attendant on many of his flights, and there is some accidentally falling in love. I would have really enjoyed it if these two had gotten to some plane sex, but they were perfectly happy to be flirty and fluffy, so it played out as it did!
> 
> Enjoy!

There’s a list - a guide - on air travel for businessmen and women whose careers involve frequent trips abroad; the very first item on the list should read, “Don’t fall in love with your flight attendant.”

It isn’t, of course, because for most people there is an improbably small likelihood of such a thing happening. Harry Hart, unfortunately or fortunately, is not  _most people_ , and thus could have really used that particular note when he took the promotion that led to him traveling the London to Rome route at least once a week.

He likes his job at Kingsman; the prospect of traveling as a result of his promotion was a pleasant surprise as well, and Harry was assured that such an increase in responsibility meant that his bosses both like and trust him tremendously. Harry also rather likes Rome, and spending time there on Kingsman business seemed to be the cherry on top of an increase in pay and vacation time. He hadn’t anticipated this, however.

 _This_  is Eggsy Unwin.

“Good morning, Mr Hart,” Eggsy greets him brightly, smiling even as he brings up a hand to stifle a yawn. The regular flight is quite early, and he won’t begin making coffee until after take-off, when the flight is underway. “Back to Rome for the week?”

“Yes, back to the grind,” Harry replies, returning the smile. He steps through the open door of the airplane, glancing down the body of the plane at the rows and rows of empty seats, only a few passengers ahead of him stuffing their bags into the overhead bins. It pays to be in first class.

“Yeah,” Eggsy half-shrugs, still grinning, taking his ticket and glancing at the seat assignment, “but you’re working in  _Rome_!”

“True,” Harry allows, already beginning to shuffle down the narrow aisle towards his seat. “It’s still work - leaves little time to enjoy the destination, you know.”

“Oh, don’t I know it,” he laughs, gesturing to his flight attendant kit - sharp as always in dark pants and matching waistcoat, his pale blue tie matching both the airline’s logo and his warm, cheerful eyes. Harry’s stomach flips, but he doesn’t have time to respond; he raises his eyebrows and gives Eggsy one last smile before he really has no choice but to make his way to his seat or be trampled by the oncoming passengers behind him.

That’s usually about how it goes.

Harry can’t say when it started - when he noticed that the crew for his regular flights was often a mix of the same ten people, more often than not with Eggsy Unwin as the steward for the first class section of the plane, taking drink orders and passing out complimentary pillows for those who were blessedly able to nap on the two-and-a-half hour flight. He  _does_  remember first striking up a conversation with Eggsy over a particularly well-made martini on a very late, very last minute flight home to London, and being pleasantly surprised at not only the young man’s charm and skill at mixing drinks, but his intelligence and conversation skills as well. And it’s over the next flight, and the dozen following that, that he’s able to build a rapport with Eggsy, learn about him in bits and pieces of shared conversation on each flight, month after month and mile after mile. When he starts to notice the muscular lines in Eggsy’s broad shoulders, or the perfect cut of his waistcoat and the taper of his wrists, the dimple in his cheek when he smiles - well, it’s the logical progression of things.

When he realizes he’s looking  _forward_  to his business flights not for the work but for seeing Eggsy himself, that’s when he finds himself in trouble. Because falling in love with someone you see twice a week, for the span of several hours in the air - that’s something that most  _Ten Tips for Efficient Business Travel!_ lists don’t include.

Harry’s shaken from his reverie when Eggsy plops into the seat next to him - empty in first class, amazingly - and gives him a brilliant grin. He leans back in the seat, knits his fingers in his lap and twiddles his thumbs, all early-riser energy and quirked eyebrows. Harry finds himself mirroring Eggsy’s grin before even knowing what the young man has to say.

“Rome for the fourth time this month,” Eggsy says, “Work must be busy, yeah?”

Harry tries - and fails - not to latch on to the detail that Eggsy remembers him well enough to take note of when he’s been traveling; his heart skips in his chest, and he nods.

“We’re particularly busy leading into the spring - which works out well enough for me, seeing as London’s weather is abysmal this time of year. Have we finished boarding already?”

“They’ll do the pre-flight checks and then the safety video in a minute; it’s Amelia’s turn for that bit,” Eggsy tells him, raising an eyebrow, “I’ve got some time to chat.”

“And that seat is empty?” Harry asks, leaning closer and perching his elbow on the arm-rest between the wide seats, resting his chin on his upturned palm. Eggsy doesn’t pull away - in fact, if anything, he shifts a bit closer. Harry would swear that Eggsy’s flirting with him, if it weren’t for the fact that Eggsy’s charm is apparent in all of his conversations with Harry.

“Luckily for me,” Eggsy replies with a smirk, and shifts in his seat again so that his thigh is pressing up against Harry’s, a warm line of contact as the sit through the safety video and the accompanying seatbelt and life-vest demonstration.

“I’ve never gotten to see Rome,” Eggsy picks up their earlier conversation where it left off, not-quite-casual or offhand; Harry waits for him to finish. “Well - you know what I mean, yeah? Been there a million times but never stayed to see the city. Like you, I guess,” he adds, “always business.”

“It’s a beautiful city,” Harry tells him, “You should stay to experience it.”

“Someday,” Eggsy says wistfully, then flashes Harry a smile and moves to get up from his seat.

“Today.”

The word leaves Harry’s mouth before he realizes what he’s saying, and his heart jumps to his throat when he sees Eggsy’s eyes widen, pausing where he is still seated next to Harry. Harry swallows thickly, deciding to go all in - with months of talking and getting to know each other and something approaching flirting, it’s this or let his attraction linger unrequited for as long as he continues to take the London-to-Rome route.

“You should stay today,” he continues, gesturing vaguely at Eggsy and then himself, “I’ll - show you around the things to see, take you to this gelato shop that - if that sounds amenable, of course.”

“ _Amenable_ ,” Eggsy breathes, and then chuckles, dimpling a smile at Harry, “Won’t that interfere with your business?”

“On occasion, business should defer to pleasure,” Harry murmurs, and a thrill runs down his spine at how Eggsy’s eyes darken at the words. So he wasn’t misreading Eggsy’s interest, after all. Eggsy wiggles a little in his seat so he’s facing Harry better, eyes locked on Harry’s even as the plane chimes and the lights change in preparation for them to begin taxiing towards the runway. Eggsy licks his lips, and Harry’s eyes dart down to watch the movement - and when he meets Eggsy’s gaze again he relishes the flush across Eggsy’s face and the mirroring warmth in his body at being caught looking.

“In that case,” Eggsy says, leaning closer and placing his hand on Harry’s thigh for balance, “I’m sure seeing Rome with a seasoned traveler like yourself will be quite the  _pleasure_.”

He leans in and brushes his lips across Harry’s; it’s a chaste kiss, warm and soft and fleeting, so quick that Harry doesn’t have more than a moment to catalog the feel of Eggsy’s lips against his before Eggsy is pulling away, smirking. The warmth of his hand lingers on Harry’s thigh like a brand, Harry’s skin hyper-sensitive to Eggsy’s touch. Harry knows Eggsy has to get back up and get to his flight attendant duties, but he can’t help but catch Eggsy’s wrist and return the kiss before he goes; Eggsy’s pulse thrums under his fingers, a quick tempo that echoes the excited beat of Harry’s own heart.

“Have a pleasant flight, Mr Hart,” Eggsy murmurs, pulling away to stand, blushing but grinning as he straightens his tie.

“It’s Harry,” Harry says, running his thumb over his still-tingling lips, heart pounding in his ears, “and I most certainly will.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more Kingsman and Hartwin-variety writing and art, join me in Hartwin trash hell and follow me on [tumblr!](http://venvephe.tumblr.com)


End file.
